


Alcohol

by therune



Category: Iron Man (Comic)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-18
Updated: 2012-04-18
Packaged: 2017-11-03 21:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therune/pseuds/therune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it was so hard to stay sober.<br/>God, he wanted a drink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alcohol

It was hell.  
Wanda had gone crazy. And then the Avengers disassembled… and Clint - oh god, Clint was dead.  
Tony felt deflated, defeated.  
And no one had believed him when he had told his fellow Avengers, his friends, that he hadn’t been drinking.  
…  
Sometimes it was so hard to stay sober.  
God, he wanted a drink.  
It was so petty, but for him alcohol wasn’t C-2-H-6-O.  
Alcohol meant approval.  
Approval from his father, approval from high society, approval from peers who weren’t normally fond of young geeks...  
To Tony, it had never been about getting drunk, it had never been about the taste and flavor. It was just about acceptance. At least, that’s how it had been at first.  
Alcohol was comfort. It was a hug. It was a friend that would not leave or turn away.  
Alcohol was patient. It waited and waited, and would always be there.  
That was both its blessing and its curse.


End file.
